The device was developed to address a need in the medical field to provide a means of restricting patients from voluntarily or involuntarily using their arms to disconnect tubes of medical equipment. In some cases, failure to restrain may result in further injury or hamper medical treatment.
There has been a recognized need to restrain the arms of a patient in a medical setting. The need for physical restraint is often to protect various articles that are attached during medical treatment. It is often imperative, if not dangerous, if any of these articles are moved or removed from their position in which they have been placed. When caring for a patient that is awake and alert, it is possible to explain to the patient the need to restrict their movements. But, when one has a patient that is unconscious and may exhibit involuntary motions, a restraint must be used. Further, it can be a shock for a person to suddenly awake from surgery or other medical influences and find an IV in their arm, feel a cervical collar around their neck, or any other medical device. Disturbing the positioning of these and other devices may be hazardous or even fatal. Additionally, patients that are in a weakened frame of mind or under certain medication may remove or attempt to remove medical devices or articles vital to their treatment or survival.
Previous articles have recognized the necessity of protecting and securing auxiliary equipment to a patient. Further, several patented articles employing straps have been proposed for addressing certain specific situations in the medical field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,038, issued to Eberhard Fricke et al. on Oct. 31, 1989, describes a hand and arm restraint for patients. The restraint comprises a rectangular fabric panel having straps projecting from two corners and another, separate strap that can be passed through eyes located at the other two corners. This device requires the arms to be restrained in an awkward position across the front of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,121, issued to Vincent A. Vinci on Aug. 27, 1996, describes an arm support comprising a flexible fabric intended to support a patient's arms during a medical diagnostic or remedial procedure. The fabric is formed as an elongate strip-bearing hook and loop fasteners at certain points, to enable the strip to be folded over and adhered to itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,102, issued to Andrew D. McCarthy on Sep. 24, 1996, describes a restraint harness comprised entirely of straps. The straps attach to one another at removable attachment points by buckles or loops. There is no base panel having attachment structure for the straps, as seen in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,58.1, issued to John P. Ashley on Sep. 9, 1997, describes a securing strap intended to control intravenous tubing connected to an injection port. The securing strap comprises a relatively large base panel and two smaller straps. The smaller straps attach to the base panel by hook and loop fastener. Configuration and proportions of the components of the device of Ashley differ from those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,928, issued to James D. Padilla, Jr. on Nov. 10, 1998, describes a securement device for securing intravenous tubing on a patient. Upper and lower sections of the device are secured in place by straps bearing hook and loop fastener.
These devices, and others, each are deficient in that they do not provide for a secure arm restraint system that can hold the arm in a supine position. The restraint must be firm enough to immobilize yet not apply excessive force to the arms.